Us Against the World
by dontsugarcoat
Summary: There is always a moment of doubt. A moment where life turns so sharply you are thrown to the window. A beat of regret, a second of hope. A silent epiphany, several moments of indecision. There is always a sometimes. Welcome to Auror training: Enter four hopefuls, a feuding Lily and James, a werewolf, Assistant Trainer Tonks, and Moody. Exit: A family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi y'all! I'm Kate and this should be around a 20 chapter fic! Everything is the same story line lately. Lily and James feud, fall in love in 7th year. But what happens before Voldy enters the picture? This is a fantasy of it.

Please review, this is my first story!

Chapter One: The Sometimes

Also known As

"I took a sip of something poison, but I hold on tight"

Sometimes Lily Evans thought, as she watched the smoke from her dying cigarette pirouette upwards, that she would like to be alone forever.

"Sometimes," Remus Lupin spat, face marred uncharacteristically with exasperation, as he tossed the freshly lit cigarette over his shoulder into the recesses of the lake "you can be a real idiot, you know?"

Marlene Belanger sometimes whispered "I love you," when she thought no one was listening.

Sirius Black wanted more, sometimes.

Sometimes, Dorcas Meadowes wished she had thrown the glinting diamond back into the Thames.

Sometimes Ted Tonks wondered what have would have happened if he had been a bit more careful, and then hates himself for the mere thought.

Julia Finnegan was sometimes kicked out of training for laughing too hard.

"Sometimes I think I'm crazy," James Potter whispered conflicted with inner agony, face a twisted mask attempting to display a cool nonchalance he could never seem to obtain.

There is always a moment of doubt. A moment where life turns so sharply you are thrown to the window. A beat of regret, a second of hope. A silent epiphany, several moments of indecision. There is always a sometimes.

Before the grandeur of how these people lived and loved, first the details of their connection.

James Potter was the central strand. Ringleader of the Marauders, the mischievous brotherhood of four, as brave and reckless as a Gryffindor should be. He illustrated that to Sirius Black, his future best mate, the day they met as he brandished a sword like his hero.

That was coincidentally, also the day he first met Lily Evans.

James was connected to Sirius.

Sirius Black's uncle, Alphard Black, a handsome and promising young Slytherin, shamed his brother and the Noble and most Ancient House of Black when he married James Potter's maternal aunt, Henrietta Dearborn, who died two years after their hushed-up wedding, under mysterious circumstances at a strictly pureblood banquet at which several of the more radical Blacks were present.

Whenever James' mother, Irene Potter nee Dearborn, caught a distorted glimpse of Sirius under candlelight, she flinched.

Sirius was connected to Ted.

Ted Tonks, the sloppily handsome Ravenclaw Head Boy, met Sirius in detention his sixth year at Hogwarts. Ted had cursed several Slytherins, for calling him "mudblood" leaving them missing several appendages and changing numerous of their species. Sirius Black felt instantly bonded.

Roughly three years later they would become family.

Ted was connected to Lily

Lily Evans fervently adored her neighbor Ted from the ages six to ten. Her face turned a shade so fiery it could combat the ferocity of her hair in his presence and little did he know, Lily Evans, concocted a Barbie wedding ceremony in their honor.

Less than a decade in the future, she would utter two words that would change his life.

Lily was connected to Julia.

Julia Finnegan was the wrong form of Irish. Thoroughly lacking in red hair and freckles, she had uncharacteristically dark hair and shockingly blue eyes, and often lamented how her roommate Lily Evans, looked more the part than she did. Had she looked more traditionally Irish, she would have never made it into the Auror Program, hence never contributed to this tale.

Her bright blue eyes, were what first caught Alastor Moody's attention.

Julia was connected to Marlene.

If Julia Finnegan was gorgeous, once you got over the astonishment of such shocking attributes of ivory pale skin, rich black hair, and alarmingly blue eyes combined; then Marlene Belanger was pretty in an exceedingly common sort of way. She was averagely pretty, and very much so, her face symmetrical and body type typical. Not a type of beauty to be shocked by or to be remembered and commemorated through art, but just simply, pleasant to look at, a forgettable sort of pretty. Dorcas Meadowes, often her partner throughout Auror training jokingly said she got top points in concealment because she was so used to being looked at and passed over in favor of her more beautiful friends.

No one forgot her face when she died.

Marlene was connected to Dorcas.

The first person Dorcas Meadowes talked to on the Hogwarts Express was Remus Lupin. He was sitting uncomfortably next to the chatty Marlene Belanger, who was so pretty and cheery and everything Dorcas most certainly wasn't, that she hated the smiling blond immediately, and by association Remus Lupin. Later, when he offered Dorcas, well know for being simply a sullen, condescending, cold Slytherin girl, chocolate after catching her sobbing in the third floor corridor, the two struck up the most genuine and unlikely friendship in their decade.

Later on their friendship would keep Dorcas and Remus alive, in situations almost as different as the pair themselves.

Dorcas was connected to Remus.

Out of this whole group Remus was the sole survivor to go on to the second Order of the Phoenix, to fight in the second war. Remus was the sole one to bear the guilt of his friends' deaths, betrayals, and triumphs.

Remus was tired.

And connected they all were, and as the story unfolds their connections will change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Previously on UATW Meet the protagonists! Lily, James, Remus, Dorcas, Marlene, Julia, Ted, Lily and Sirius!

Chapter 2: Post Grads

Also known as

"The dancers may disappear, still the dance goes on…and on."

"JULIA, Julia Finnegan-again-again-again!"

Sirius Black's warble reached the far end of the Room of Requirement, which was decked out in celebration with floating wizard's hat, steamers, and confetti charmed to echo anything Sirius said musically, in a booming tenor. The confetti shouted his childish chant back to him: "JULIA,JULIA FINNEGAN-AGAIN-AGAIN-AGAIN!"

Sirius was a train wreck.

His countenance was cool and disinterested; his looks exceedingly handsome and devilish. He looked the part of Gryffindor's ladies man. But something odd had gripped Sirius of late, ever since his falling out with his best friends after the well covered up incident with Remus and Severus Snape. Even though his friends had long forgiven him, Sirius had yet to forgive himself. Trapped in an eternal cycle of self loathing.

Sirius was not as perfectly put together as he looked, as a Black should be.

The hidden room was bursting with laughing, dancing, and growingly drunk, seventh years, experiencing a phenomenon observed at graduation parties everywhere: excruciatingly phony plans to "stay in touch," followed by the last of the trash talk, pointed towards ex-boyfriends and old enemies; alcohol induced tears at separation between lifelong friends. A "last chance" symptom haunted the room: confessions of a long repressed crush, secrets long withheld between friends, the burning desire to prove oneself, one last time.

"JULIA,JULIA FINNEGAN-AGAIN-AGAIN-AGAIN!" the confetti echoed the eldest Black boy's song once more, murdering the eardrums of the freshly christened adults.

The object of the child-like ballad, Julia Finnegan, hung headfirst off the armrest of an overstuffed black couch, long black hair brushing the floor, laughing big belly laughs hysterically at the song, making those surrounding her wince at her bellow.

She was radiant tonight, glowing from an intake of alcohol and the energy of the room, tolerating the coveted looks of boys around the room with a practiced sort of acceptance.

Julia Finnegan was very interesting to look at.

At first glance: long, long, black hair, eyes so blue it almost shocked you to look into them, skin pale and smooth. Cheekbones high and regal, posture rod ram straight; thin, tall, and graceful.

At first glance: Julia Finnegan was not very well liked among most girls.

She smiled and tossed her head in Sirius' direction, beckoning him to her.

"Do me a favor yeah Black?" a frosty looking blond muttered from the far end of the couch where Julia was perched.

"Anything for you, Dorky Meadowes, almighty Queen of Slytherin," Sirius slurred, addressing his questioner utterly wryly.

"Before you think of becoming WWN's next singing sensation…euthanize yourself," Dorcas told him dryly. She took another healthy swing of firewhiskey, grimacing at the bitter taste.

Dorcas Meadows was cold.

Everything about her positively radiated ice. Her platinum blond hair; pale, pale grey eyes. Her expression of pure disdain, regal countenance, lifted chin and nose. The perfect looks for the classic pureblood Slytherin girl. Her snarky attitude, sharpness, and powerful condescending demeanor?

Not so perfect.

You see, the eldest pureblood Slytherin boys, with few exceptions (most notable to these exceptions were the Lestranges), were raised so to note certain qualities in a young lady. They were taught, as was tradition, to marry girls with perfect sweetness, docile demeanors, accepting and accommodating of their place in society as the right hand of the house.

Dorcas Meadowes was not _sweet._

"Glad you've brought life to the party, Meadowes." The pretty Julia Finnegan said, dripping with false enthusiasm, while hanging off the couch.

"Aren't there girls going wild somewhere without you, Finnegan?" Dorcas retorted coldly. Julia started to retort angrily when a new voice stopped their…debate.

"Must we all descend into madness?" a cheeky tone interjected. A pretty redheaded girl joined the small circle.

Lily Evans was nostalgic.

She looked quite vibrant, beautiful red hair fanned around her in glossy tresses, green eyes sharp and smiling. But with these eyes she was drinking in the scene around her, every detail of the people she had spent the last 7 years of her life with, afraid to miss anything. She wondered, darkly, if she would ever see these people this beautiful again.

Lily Evans didn't like change much, and was terrified for the future.

"Remember when we were all hugging and pledging our friendship at graduation?" Lily Evans sat herself besides a plastered Sirius Black, butterbeer in hand, tone filled with fondness for the two quarreling girls on the couch.

"Ah yes, I remember that time fondly…and shockingly clearly given the number of keg stands I've done." Sirius chimed in with a cynical half smile. He flung his arm around Lily who lifted her eyebrows at him humorously.

"So about 5 hours ago then Black?" she retorted grinning.

"We of the Noble and Ancient House of Black have astounding memories," he said, raising his arms in mock celebration.

"Modest too, eh?"

"Nah, I can't be that much of a genetic god, we leave modesty for families like the Potters. OI! JAMES!" he catcalled across the room to where a tousled James Potter had been cornered by some pretty Ravenclaw girls. He responded to his name instantly, and noted Sirius' partner just as quickly, shaking off his fan club.

James Potter was watching Lily Evans.

It was not really uncommon behavior for him, as he had spent the better part of his Hogwarts years either loathing or declaring his love for her. Even though he had sworn to himself, to his best mates, he was over her he couldn't seem to crush the smidgeon of hope, unrecognizable, at the bottom of his stomach that they would become better acquainted at the Auror program they would both attend. Or resist the temptation of shooting her the occasional glance.

For old time's sake, he thought.

"Perfect timing Padfoot, that Kate Hastings is awful touchy drunk." James said as he approached.

"She's awfully touchy sober too," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Kate Hastings…that blond Ravenclaw? Hypocrite, she just called me a whore for stealing her boyfriend in fifth year!"

"Uh, Jules. You _did_ steal her boyfriend in fifth year." Lily commented with a grin.

"Oh, don't get all judgmental with me Lily, he came running," Julia responded with dignity.

"Wow Finn, I don't think I've ever realized what a track record you have," Sirius noted with a leer.

"Jules has dated more boys then there are chocolate flavors in Honeydukes," Lily smirked back.

"That many? Even I haven't approached those numbers," Sirius said dramatically.

"Let's take a stroll down memory lane, shall we?" Dorcas pitched in, loudly with a smirk. "First, we have the ever so charming Slytherin in our third year, Malcolm Avery, turned out to be quite the tosser-

"You dated him!" Julia protested wryly.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Finnegan. Who was next Lily?"

"Fourth year? I'd wager Patil..." Lily grinned at Julia's mounting annoyance.

"Oh right you are, then, Raj Patil, for an all time record of six months!"

"C'mon you gossips who was next?"

"After Patil it was Diggory, yeah? That was right before the Quidditch Cup and he was chaser..." James recalled.

"Ah yes, thanks Potter. After that dramatic little break up we have Hufflepuff Amos Diggory, who you dumped right before his ascent to popularity in favor of Benjy Fenwick, fellow Gryffindor, Kate Hasting's boyfriend. "

"Great guy Benjy, we still keep up occasionally. OI, BENJY" she shouted across the room a a passed out figure who merely snored in acknowledgement.

"Oh yeah he was a _real_ treasure. Then it was Sirius for a couple of days-

"I mucked that one up big time," Sirius recalled with a sharp bark-like laugh.

"I remember she followed me up with that French bloke right after holiday," he added with a grin, ignoring Julia's long forgotten protests.

"Right you are Black, Pierre Something or other from Beaubatons during vacations to France and back to Amos Diggory, right Finnegan? Now Quidditch Captain for Hufflepuff-"

"Who only dated me again, because I was mates with Lily, who he had the Prefect hots for!"

"Always hated that bastard," James interjected with a grimace, his affections obvious too the group as pointed looks were exchanged.

"That's cause he beat you in Quidditch," Lily dismissed, unresponsive to both her friend's reaction and his scowl.

"Speaking of Quidditch," Dorcas interjected with false surprise, "Finnegan next switched up Captains after Travis Davies win for Ravenclaw!"

"Love me a victorious man. But I'm a changed woman, tell them about seventh year" Jules relented with a sigh.

"Ah yes, that brings us to seventh year. A brief interlude with Roger MacDonald-yes, Lily, Mary's brother, and then we dabble with the dangerous with the tall one with the earring-

"Mulciber" Sirius interjected, thoroughly disgusted. "That prick."

"Yeah, Nick Mulciber, does anyone remember who was after him?"

"It was McKinnon no?" Lily guessed.

"Patil again?" Offered Sirius after some contemplation, but Dorcas just shook her head, tilting a eyebrow at James.

"Don't look at me Meadowes, I don't keep track of Finnegan's shags!"

"Hey!" chorused Julia with a sarcastic "Real nice, Potter" from Lily.

"C'mon Finn who was next," Sirius asked as James opened his mouth to respond, stopping a brewing argument.

"Oh fine you tossers, only because you won't leave me alone. After that I went international once more with Igor Romanov, that Durmstang guy over winter break at the ski resort. Quite a good shag he was," she responded mischievously to disgusted choruses of "Ugh, Finnegan!" and "Eww, Julia!"

Dorcas ignored the group's uncomfortable reaction of Julia's excessive information and continued. "And finally a return, to fellow Gryffindor, the handsome, Connor McKinnon."

"How is it going in couples paradise?" Lily asked goodheartedly.

"Nah.. ..Con broke it off right before graduation," Julia lamented with a sigh, "said he always had a thing for Marlene Belanger." She paused at the looks of condolence already springing to the faces of the group and continued airily "It's alright, I wanted to snog an auror once I went into training!"

Lily shook her magnificent head of red hair in resigned reproach. "Shocker!"

" Belanger…is she in our year as well?" Sirius asked James quizzically. James burst into laughter, spluttering on his firewhiskey. "She's the one who plays piano,Sirius!" Lily said with a giggle.

"Padfoot, not only is she in our year. She's also beater!And you _dated_ her you wanker!"

"Oh, Blondie! That was a great two weeks; she was an awful good snog…"

"You are such a twat," Lily told him, mildly disgusted.

"OI Belanger," Julia shouted to a tall girl with blond waist length hair. She looked over from her perch on Connor McKinnon's lap skeptically, before getting up to join them.

"Hey tossers, need me to settle a bet or something?" Marlene asked with a pretty wide smile.

Marlene was drunk.

Connor McKinnon was telling her something when she thought it would be a good idea to climb into his lap and laugh and drink more firewhiskey. He might have been in the middle of relaying something important when she, inattentive and tipsy, heard her name called. She joined her friends and put all thoughts of Conner to the back of her alcohol soaked mind.

For now.

"Enjoying him Bell?" Julia said good naturedly, not bitter in the least of the loss of her latest conquest.

"Who, Connor?" Marlene shook her head with a titter, her long blonde hair swinging rather prettily. "Nah he was just telling me something about… Moody" Marlene invented wildly, saying the first name to surface in her mind.

"Our new supervisor!" James said excitedly, realizing the whole group would be joining the Auror program. Except Remus, of course. He was already passed out, out of exhaustion rather than intolerance. The full moon had been a few days earlier and he had only attended the gathering at James and Lily's (separately, of course) forcing.

"Not that my parents know any of that," Dorcas intoned with a grimace. "They think I'm going into International Wizarding _Studies_, not International _Dark Wizard Catching_."

They were quiet for a moment, contemplating of awesome unknown of their futures.

"I'm scared," Lily admitted.

"It's not like you'll constantly be in combat Evans, your specializing in Charmwork and Healing, yeah?" Sirius said, slightly reassuringly.

"Yes, but I don't want anyone to…get hurt" she mentally corrected hastily.

"I'll be specializing in Charmwork and Tactics," Julia offered. "So you'll always have me!"

"I'm pretty sure we'll all be pretty close throughout the whole thing," James said with a grin. "My dad always said his group came out a family."

They contemplated the word for a second, lost in its intricacy.

"So..." Sirius began gravely. "Would that make me and Finn's little tryst incest?"

Julia shrieked and the group dissolved into bouts of laughter, all thoughts of the future pushed aside.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my name is J. K. Rowling and this is my original work.  
The only part of the above that's true is the "JK" Oh and kiddos, I haven't gotten a single review yet! You're breaking my heart! I'd never make threats, but I would –eh- appreciate a few before I release the next installment…

Any who I am fully aware off the time discrepancies throughout this story to JKR's canon.

Also been forgetting to claim the lovely Julia Finnegan and the audacious Jezebel Switch as my own although the former makes a brief cameo in a Harry Potter book! Wanna guess who, where, and her back story? I'll trade you a review or promo if I like your work! And thanks for reading guys, always.

Previously on Us Against the World:

The gang has graduated their 7th year! Lily is scared of her future aka the Auror training program, Dorcas is lying to her disapproving pureblood parents about it. Connor McKinnon breaks up with Julia for Marlene. Sirius, due to Remus being excluded, feels guilty about the Snape thing still (see Harry Potter book 3, 5, 7) Remus can't train because of his lycanthropy but is undergoing trials for Wolfsbane Potion (see book three of Harry Potter). James swears he's over Lily.

Chapter 3: A Day of Firsts AKA "I need less drowning, more land"

"Moony, _please._"

The cry was so pitiful, it almost made Remus look up from his book. Almost. Given seven plus years of experience he had quickly become wary of these false alarms.

"Please Remus, you must have a heart beneath that bookish exterior! Conjure us some bandages!"

Remus snorted. He had fallen for this one too many times. _We're dying Remus! Sirius' spell went wrong Remus! Quickly, he's bleeding out Moony! _Commonly a ploy to commandeer his armchair, occasionally a lure to steal the last biscuit or quickly copy homework. At worst, it was a way to get Remus out of the room so James or Sirius could sneak in a bird. Safe to say, Remus had some experience with this scheme.

"Lupin, you cruel bastard. We're dying here and you can't get off your lazy bum to fill the tub with ice?"

Remus snorted disbelievingly, flipping the page of _Turbid the Terrible: Troll Turned Tranquil, _a ridiculous claim for a novel by some Lovegood chap. He wanted to finish the chapter before the after effects of the potion trials started to appear. This was not the first time his stupid mates had come around claiming injury and clamoring for ice-

Ice?

Remus put away his book

24 hours earlier

Ted Tonks loved his job.

Despite being Head Boy, popular, and keeper of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, Ted was absolutely miserable nearly all seventh year. He had nearly everything a seventh year could ask for: teachers wrapped around his little finger, marveling at his natural talent (some astonished at his muggleborn origins), a beautiful blond girlfriend, Dana Sanders of Hufflepuff, who was always up for some time in a broom closet. To all other Hogwarts males, Ted was living the dream.

Ted was terribly bored.

Antsy and anxious to get out into the "real world" he felt very much, that he was wasting away inside a school he had dreadfully grown out of. Each morning, as a barn owl dropped a Prophet into his overly sweetened porridge or plate of sausages, the headlines proclaiming a steady increase in Muggleborn attacks and dark wizard activity, Ted would grip his fork a little tighter, shatter a glass, storm out of breakfast unbearably frustrated. How could he see these headlines against his own and not respond? How could he pay attention to transfiguring a desk into a dragon, when he could be working to give some worth to his name, to the name of Muggleborns?

Ted was unbearably frustrated.

So Ted began to take matters into his own hands, cursing the tongues off of Mulciber and Avery who whispered "Mudblood" to tiny teary eyed first years. And he was not surprised at all when he was sent up to Dumbledore's office for disciplinary action; he was supposed to be an example, for god's sake Ted it's just four more months and all that. To his shock he left the office not only with detention but with an internship with Alastor Moody, the Head of the Auror Department! He could finally curse the balls off the Death Eaters that sent his best mate, the poor bloke, to St. Mungos; get even the scum who burned down Delia Gudgeon's flat for writing a piece about muggleborn safety in the Prophet.

Ted was ecstatic.

Moody, after many grueling hours of not just physical training, knew his trainee's strengths like the back of his scarred, toughened hands. He watched Ted, and the two other recruits that stayed with the program, Shacklebolt a big black boy and one of the millions of Prewetts, a ginger. He knew that while Shacklebolt could fire curses with incredible aim while running, he was a terrible flyer. Prewett could brew up a blood clotting potion with ease but faced with basic survival skills like purifying water, the muggle way was lost. And Tonks couldn't do charmwork to save his miserable ass, but could talk his way out of almost any situation. Tonks was a people person, Tonks could read people like comic books. So naturally while Kingsley and Fabian went on protective missions that were so common for first year Aurors, Moody assigned Tonks to Auror Training, to deal with the messy parts of training, the emotional shit.

Ted hated his job.

When, out of all people, Lily Evans walked into the holding room for the first day of training Ted Tonks grinned. Even though his mates were out doing _real _assignments, at least he knew one of his instructees would be tolerable. When Dorcas Meadowes trailed after her his grin shifted to confusion and stayed as such as Belanger, and Finnegan followed. When Sirius Black walked in the room, he felt a bit of terror strike his heart. But Black he could handle, as long as his best mate didn't show up because them together would be disastrous-

When James Potter entered, Ted's once optimistic grin had morphed into a full out scowl.

Lily Evans was panicking.

When incredibly nervous, to her newly instated flatmate Julia's chagrin, Lily tended to start a nasty habit, a nervous tick Julia loathed most of all.

She would stress bake.

At four in the morning the decadent scent of buttery warm chocolate chip cookies wafted towards Julia Finnegan's twitching nose, the clanging of a pan against the oven rousing her from her most beloved sleep. Lifting her magnificent head from her pillow in annoyance, she left the cocoon of covers on the newly opened mattress and padded, sock clad, to where Lily was frantically mixing batter. Her silent approach caused Lily to drop the mixing bowl upon sighting her.

"Red..." Julia began warningly, as Lily swore quite colorfully.

"I know," Lily muttered ferverishly from the floor where she was mopping up batter with her wand. "You hate it when I bake because it causes you to break your diet, and you'll turn into a cow-which is completely ridiculous-"

"It is not! You know I have the worst metabolism in the Wizarding World!"

"-it's just I couldn't sleep and thought I'd might be doing something productive to pass the time!"

"This is _not_ productive, darling. This is psychotic."

Lily looked up at her friend with wide mad eyes. "Do you think they'll hate me because of-you know-"

"Listen to me Lily," Julia began rather firmly, levitating the fallen mixing bowl with her wand. "You will be the most soddingly brill Auror the Ministry of Magic has ever seen, and don't let anyone ever tell you being Muggleborn will interfere with that."

Lily let out a strangled little laugh.

"Cookies for breakfast then, Jules?"

"Don't you even start," Julia shuddered, giving Lily an affectionate squeeze before pulling her up. "Now let's put these recipes away-"

The papers in question fluttered to Lily feet, Julia's resigned look returning.

"Oh Lily…please tell me you haven't…"

"Yes I memorized them," Lily snapped, bustling them into a drawer.

The papers were emblazoned with purple Ministry Ink and each held similar content.

From the desk of Alastor Moody,

Ms. Evans,

We at the Auror department have received your Liability and Consent forms for your imminent training. You will be present in Holding Room 17 at the Ministry of Magic, London at promptly 6:30 the morning of June fifteenth to begin your preparation for the Auror Program. Your initiary preparation will last approximately seven months, and if deemed worthy, you will continue to specialized training. The initiary training program will require a passing score in the following courses:

Cooperative Studies 7 months

Charmwork _(including Introduction to Concealment and Disguise, Protective spells, Introductory Healing and Dwelling and Combat Protection) _5 months

Combat training _(Defensive spells, Physical defense, Escape tactics, Stealth and Tracking)_ 7 months

Physical Training 7 months

Mental Preparation _(Tactics, Routing, and Occulmancy & Legimacy)_ 6 months

Assessments and additional courses will be provided at your instructor's discretion.

We look forward to your contribution to the Auror Program,

The Ministry of Magic

Alastor Moody Bartemius Crouch Algernon Longbottom

Julia looked at Lily wryly.

"Memorizing your letter won't help you in training, they'll throw all sorts of crazy stuff at us. Nah, this'll just make you look like a psycho."

Lily sighed and offered a cynical smile.

"That seems to be the general consensus of late, doesn't it?"

"You nervous, Evans?" A familiar voice pricked through Lily's mantra of _you'lldofineyou'lldofineyou'lldofine, _much to her annoyance.

"Not a smidge," she said brightly (and incredibly falsely), swinging her long bright hair. "What's it to you Potter?"

"Well, if you must know, I admit I came over here with ulterior motives, Evans," James confessed still smiling but rather nervously, to Lily's chagrin. She recognized that smile. It was a lovely smile, no denying, the perfect mixture of quirky and classic handsome, just crooked enough to enrapture one in the curves of his lips. The only problem was that she had seen that smile 76 times since 4th year (it was Julia's idea to start counting). They watched each other warily for a few moments, recognizing the familiarity of the whole thing.

"I think we should be friends," he blurted out.

"Potter, look we need to be professional. We're not in Transfiguration; you can't just pop over to ask me out anymore to annoy McGonagall-"

The word _friends_ hit her like a semi truck turning a blind corner: unexpectedly and with the force of a small atomic explosion.

"Friends?" she choked out, feeling a hysterical laughter and urge to wallop him over the head simultaneously erupt deep inside her stomach. She shouldn't have eaten all those biscuits with Julia for breakfast…

"Friends," she repeated again, slightly calmer, her mind churning in indignation. He wanted to be _friends._ After Merlin knows how many insults, pranks, detentions, screaming matches in the Great Hall, a failed da- No. She would most certainly not be friends now that it was convenient for him. A whole year of her striving relentlessly to try and fix their tension, their arguments, their unresolved-

"Well yeah," he started, his former easygoing tone returning quickly as he ruffled his hair absentmindedly. "I figured since we worked together last year it wouldn't be that much of a challenge, and since we'll probably be partners a lot through this it be swell to know I got your –er-" he raked his eyes down her figure to her outraged disbelief, "back." James was grinning widely. He was blind to her brewing rage, as he was slightly more distracted; for now that she'd moved closer, in the tendency of teenage boys everywhere, he couldn't help but notice how her t-shirt was so much more snug than robes, it brought out the green in her eyes, her hair smelled faintly of vanilla and the flowers near the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch-

"Potter," she began sweetly, saccharine as honey, taking him aback from his whirlwind of distraction. "I'm only going to give you this bit once; since I'm sure with your immeasurable mental talent you'll be able to recall most of it from the many other times I've told you. Hang onto every word now, it's ever so important you remember that you-"she paused for dramatic effect grinning widely, "are a absolute git."

Julia, who could scent a Potter/Evans brawl a mile off by now, appeared at Lily's side attempting to steer her to the right. "Lil, don't you want to go say hi to Ted?"She said innocently, shoving her away from James before they really got started.

"But he started it-"the redhead protested as she was shoved towards the former Head Boy. Well, the _other_ former Head Boy.

"I'm taking that as a declaration of friendship, Evans!" James called after her warranting a glare from Lily and Julia.

"Finnegan, you too?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice, raking his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"Shut up, James," she said pleasantly as she steered him to a hard metal bench and pushed him to seated level.

"Finn, what the hell-"

"Listen up tosser," she started brightly. "Do you know how sick I am of watching you two fight? _Boo, she won't shag me. Wah, he's such an arse._ Terribly boring after seven sodding years."

"Well-"

"Shut your arse I'm talking. I'm sure in training during cooperative studies they'll lock you two in a closet and make you shag, or duke it out or whatever." She flicked her lengthy black hair, unbothered. "But for now, well, try not to make these next three months of general training a living hell. Stop talking bollocks to her, because that's all you did last year and we know how _that_ worked out."

"It wasn't my fault-"

"Yes it was, you wanker. And if you start a fight like last April's, I'll tell the whole ministry you and Sirius have shagged." She smiled brightly. "Got it?"

"You wouldn't-" he stammered in horror at the thought. "No one would believe-"

"Eh, people thought John and Paul were gay, you two aren't that much of a stretch. Cheers!"

Julia strode away confidently, winking at Ted, and throwing over her shoulder, "Not so much as a spat, Paul."

"Sirius is _John!"_

Julia just chuckled to herself. Damn, she was good.

They were in the interrogation room, Lily noted vaguely. _The interrogation room._ It was more than chilly, Lily had to pull her thin freckled arms around herself for warmth and roll her eyes, amused, as Potter offered a shivering Dorcas his jacket, only to receive the Dorcas Meadowes specialty glare of death.

The room was oddly silent, with the only noise echoing the dark stone walls being Marlene's chattering teeth and the occasional drip Lily hoped fervently was just faulty piping. Even Sirius Black, the colossal prick, was silent, if not from the gravity of the situation then because he was so uncomfortable with the temperature and surroundings. Finally, after what felt like hours after they had been herded in here, the stone wall began to separate itself, letting in the shadowy silhouette of a young man. If Lily squinted her eyes just right she could make out his sandy blond hair-

"Alright, if you lot don't remember me, I'm Ted Tonks. I was Head Boy a while back, I went through the same training you're going through about two years ago, and Moody thought it would be a great idea to get me back here and help show you the ropes. Now I'm sure you've heard all the rumors about him-"

"Batshit crazy," Sirius added enthusiastically to Tonks' chagrin.

"I hear he bathes in the blood of sheep," Marlene added with a sly grin.

"I hear it was goats," Julia commented back conversationally to her causing Lily to snigger.

"I heard he drinks it, not bathes in it-" Lily contradicted solemnly, suppressing a smirk.

"Well, that not true obviously-" Ted started with annoyance.

"Nahh, I heard he only drinks his victim's tears. He wipes his floors with the uniforms they give to the crazies he's caught in Azkaban." Sirius was nearly in tears from repressed laughter as he relayed the information merrily.

"Shut it Black. You lot should be grateful to him that you're not all murdered in your beds," Dorcas began scornfully.

"He's not crazy, just paranoid-" Lily began, still chuckling, coming to Dorcas' aid gracefully when a grisly cry interrupted her, shocking the entire group into silence. The wall, instead of shifting as they had seen before, began shooting out prices of stone, one clipping Julia's arm as she dove to the ground, Sirius piling on top of her, dodging a small boulder.

A battle scarred face came into vision roaring ear splittingly, "THEY'VE GOT US! TIME TO SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT LADDIES!"

Tonks burst into action sprinting out of the room, wand already drawn, boughts of red light from his wand flashing in his wake. Frozen in shock, Lily watched as a trove of hooded figure entered the room. She began, unconsciously, to pray, whispering words long left behind in a domed cathedral her mother dragged her to years and years ago that had sprung into her mind as automatically as a physical reflex. It took James shoving Sirius up from Julia and physically _tackling_ a figure to spur her into action.

Lily dodged a shot of green light- _they were fighting to kill_- and dropped immediately to the floor to the first unmoving figure she could find, a (hopefully) stunned Dorcas, and murmured enervate_, _shaking the unmoving girl rather violently, and rolling her to a corner where she could (hopefully) regain consciousness without attracting too much attention. Julia was cackling in the background, _laughing_ the sick girl, as lights whizzed by illuminating hooded faces she hoped desperately not to recognize: _it could be him it could be him_ _trying to kill you trying to kill your friends. _The subtle thunk of bodies hitting the ground that she so desperately wanted not to hear rung in her ears alongside the chant, elevating her auditory misery. A spell hit her in the chest, smacking her straight into the wall and she, although battered, fired back an expelliarmus, hearing her assailant's wand hit the wall above her with a satisfying smack. Whirring around, firing off impediamentas at random, her blood ran cold and she shouted in a voice much stronger then she even thought was possible, "JAMES, DUCK." A stream of green light ricocheted off the wall above his head and hit right in the chest before the gasp could leave her lips.

"EVANS!" James roared, blasting the figure who uttered the spell out of the way.

_She'sdeadandit'-_

His desperate mental monologue was stopped short when her eyes fluttered open.

"You called me James," he mumbled, his first thought springing to his lips.

She sat up.

"What the _hell,_" he shouted.

Lily was laughing.

"Oh god," she chortled, slightly crazed. "This is too good!"

"You're dead. You're mental. You're dead and mental." he whispered in alarm. She tugged his wand out of his slack hand, ignoring his shock and gesturing it wildly at the remaining fighters. "Revalis!" she cried, still ridden with ebbing laughter.

The hoods of those fighting fell down and their wands immediately dropped to their sides.

These were not death eaters, James realized in a wonderful sort of horror.

A slow sort of clapping filled the room, originating for the emerging figure of a perfectly tranquil Moody. Faces behind him quickly became familiar: a ginger headed Prewett, the towering figure of a serene faced black man, a tiny little dark haired witch, a tall blonde wizard who looked very grumpy indeed, and many others Lily felt she'd seen at school, passed in Diagon Alley or in Hogsmeade before. Moody's voice shook her thoughts vigorously, leaving her scrambling for a grip on reality.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out, Ms. Evans."

Lily was glowered, James noticed in a wry sort of admiration, having been on the receiving end of that dangerous look so many times after failed pranks. It was nice to watch it from a far, you know, rather lovely, just observe while it wasn't being directed at him-

"Were you in on this James Potter!" she turned to him. He just couldn't catch a break could he? He thought in irritation, hand jumping to his hair in annoyance. Dorcas, groaning from the floor and only catching on the last part of this conversation chucked her shoe at his head.

"Ow! Bugger, that hurt! You lot are absolutely MENTAL; I had no idea it was a test!"

Sirius, still as handsome as ever, who had come around from James shouts after being knocked unconscious by a stray stunner, lifted his head and grinned sloppily and asked "Well, did we pass Mad-Eye?"

"Shut up Black," Moody barked, obviously delightedly with the success of this fresh batch of victims. "None of you died so I'm going to take that as a passing grade. Not before I start physical training and beat the rookie out of you I'm going to tell you the finer parts of Auror training. Number one: refer to me as Mad Eye and you'll lose your bollocks," he gave Sirius a pointed glare. "Two: You can call Tonks over there any damn thing you want as long as you follow his instructions. Defy him, defy me. Got it, maggots? And three, I will not hesitate to kick the lot of your sorry asses to the curb if your training isn't damn satisfactory. I'm not here to coddle your sorry arses I'm here to make you the best damn fighting force in the world. If anything gets in the way, your girlfriend," he glared at James who looked dumbfounded for once, "Your family," he aimed a pointed look at Dorcas, Sirius and Marlene to everyone's surprise, "or your damn moral compass." His eyes flicked over Lily and Julia, before continuing. "This is not the healers, everything you do won't point due north. Follow my rules, don't screw up, and follow Tonks upstairs." Ted took this as his cue and began up the stairs offering a little dismayed wave at Fabian and Kingsley as he departed. Moody took in everyone's meekness. "Now!" Moody roared, causing the group to jump and follow Tonks up to physical training.

A large black man approached Moody with a cynical smile.

"Went a little hard on them this year, didn't ye Mad Eye," Kingsley's voice pierced the silence, tone even and deep.

"I remember physical training, what a bitch," one of the few witches in the group; tiny, fragile, with cropped black hair and an ethereal face, added ruefully. "Praise Morgana that's over, I don't think I could ever run another lap or jump another damn wall."

"The little shits don't know hard yet," Moody grunted, limping up the stair after them, leaving the group, including Fabian and Kingsley commenting on the trainees.

"They've got Potter," Fabian noted with respect. "His dad practically created this program, trained Moody himself. He was the best they say."

Kingsley nodded sagely but added "Let Potter prove himself. There's no guarantee stability and a good head for chaos runs through blood."

"You think that's what we need mate?" Fabian scoffed, nudging the man beside him. "What do you say Waff?"

Rupert Waffling; tall, blonde, lanky and constantly irritated, acknowledged Fabian with a slight glare. "Don't you have an assignment besides gossip Prewett?"

Needless to say, the antics of Fabian Prewett were not appreciated by the more seasoned Aurors.

Fabian ignored his jibe.

"Nah, I say it's time for fresh blood. A little fire in these drones. Me, I'm rooting for the redhead," He raised the corner of his mouth into a little smirk. "Not a bad view there, huh Switch?" Fabian leered at the witch across the way who had spoken up earlier polishing her wand. Categorized by her short black mop of hair and small wiry build, she cast her deep green eyes towards the redheaded man in utter derision.

"Oh bugger off you colossal prat," Switch said disdainfully. "This isn't the fifties, and I'm not your housewife. Stop being such a misogynist and give the girl the respect she deserves."

"Whatever you say, Switch," Fabian said eyeing her lazily, a bit of a grin lingering on his handsome countenance. "We all know you wouldn't be protesting this much if I cast my eye on you."

"Shove it up your arse Prewett, I've got a boyfriend," she started coolly, forest colored eyes narrowed in annoyance. "And you've got your…hand."

Kingsley coughed out a laugh only to meet Fabian's snarl as he watched Switch saunter away critically.

"Jez Switch is a piece of work, eh Prewett?" he intoned deeply, enjoying the view of Fabian fuming.

"Hopeful the newbies won't be as stuck up as that prig," he said half-jokingly, his pride still slightly singed. He quickly changed the subject from his wounded ego.

"So there's Potter and the ginger, who else?" He elbowed Waffling again, causing his typical dry sigh to fill the room.

"Dorcas Meadowes-"He began, brow furrowed in exasperation towards his fiery haired, and tempered, coworker.

"That was a real shock, thought her parents would rather see their dignified daughter six feet under than the disgrace of _working. _At the Ministry no less!"

Waffling ignored him, and turned to Kingsley, an expression of distaste pointedly sent towards the ranting Fabian.

"That dark haired one was Finnegan- Julia, I think-"

Fabian let out a low whistle the group just couldn't help but agree too. "She's just…something."

"Stop drooling, Prewett, you'd think you'd never seen a woman in your life."

"Well, all we've got around here is Switch!"

"Fabian…" Kingsley's low warning ended the blossoming argument.

"The blond girl was Marlene Belanger, I know her mum Karina Crockford-"

"They don't have the same last name?" Fabian pried eagerly.

"Nah, Marlene's dad is really around is he, being-" Kingsley began only to be cut off by an exasperated Waffling, shooting Kingsley a look to silence himself before continuing monotonously.

"Karina Crockford, she's friends with my Darlene-"

"She's still sticking around, is she?"

"She's my wife you arse." Waffling took a moment to glower at Fabian before continuing. "Then there's Black-"

"Knew he'd be fighting alright, just didn't think it be for our side…" Fabian added with a small frown.

"Potter's got our ambiguity. Black deserves it too." Kingsley's reasonable tone sunk in the chamber.

"Oh bugger off you wise old bastard," Fabian replied brightly, breaking the silence and effectively ending the conversation as the unlikely trio headed out of the destroyed chamber.

"Come on you lot, another lap," Jezebel Switch cried out to the sweating heaving mess that had been promising talent two hours before physical training had started.

She looked up at her miserable sandy haired friend beside her.

"Thanks for letting me help out Tonks," she said, nudging him to attention.

"Yeah, no problem Switch. Why you'd want to is past me…"

"I like to yell at them. Plus, anything to get away from Prewett."

Ted grinned a bit. "How's the wanker doing?"

"He's a complete shit. I half want to strangle Moody for pairing us together for this assignment."

"Half want to?" Ted asked, eyebrows raised fractionally.

"The other half wants to thank him for letting me curse him and claim practice as an excuse," Jez said smirking wickedly, running her small hand through her glossy black hair.

"What's the assignment anyways, you ungrateful tosser," Ted asked grumpily, motioning for the group running laps below him to begin sprints, to their collective groan of agony.

"Don't be bitter now Tonks," Jez warned still smirking as she pulled out a cigarette, ignoring Ted's look of warning. "We're doing protection, it's a right pain in the arse. Little old witch, who's the mother of someone real influential in the Ministry, can't tell you who obviously. Not an intrinsically important assignment, but you know the people high up can pull strings to protect their old grannies," Jez said cynically, blowing out smoke sensually. Ted was gazing onto the training pitch wistfully.

"You know Tonks," Jez began powerfully "you better stop moaning about your assignment. You could be watching grannies, you don't really have it that bad."

Tonks turned to acknowledge her comment but she had already sauntered away, her cigarette planted imbetween his fingers. He grinned a bit, putting it out with his heel, and called to her, "Prewett's a lucky bastard, eh Switch!"

Her glare was noticible from across the pitch.

"Aright you lot you can stop!"

The group flopped immediately to the ground from where they were standing with an assortment of groans. Clad in their Auror issue temperature appropriate training clothes; Ministry purple tanktops and jog bras for the girls, t-shirts for the boys, and black mesh shorts for all, the group looked a bit like sweating groaning tomatoes oozing purple onto the training center track.

"Tonks, mate" Sirius Black panted in between tremendous gulps of water, "why are you trying to kill us on our first day."

"Speed is essential for an Auror, you'd never anticipate how much bloody running you end up doing on the job."

Dorcas, looking spectacularly un-put together for once looked incredulously at Julia Finnegan, who was laughing at Lily's collapsed state.

"How can you even laugh you nutcase, I can't even breathe!"

"I have five older brothers," Julia said casually. "They chased me a lot as a kid. I got fast."

"Bloody mental, you two," Marlene said with a groan, nodding towards James and Julia.

"Hey! I ran for Quidditch!" James interjected, looking similarly composed.

"Quidditch is on a broom Prongs, I always told you, you never needed to do that," Sirius said.

"I'm in better shape then you are you lazy bum, the only exercise besides Quidditch you got was-"

"Watch it Potter. You're in training not in your Hogwarts dormitory."

James shot Ted a good natured look, shrugging his shoulders, a mischievous glint still in his eyes that worried Ted to no end.

" You lot are lucky," he continued, "I had a bloke called Waffling as my instructor and every time we'd stop for air he'd force us to lift these insane weights too…We'll save that for tomorrow," Tonks added slyly taking in the group's general misery.

"I'll never be able to walk again" Lily moaned.

"Sure you will, Evans!" Tonks said brightly. "When you do it all over again in-" he checked his watch, a fine gold piece, "five minutes!"

The group's looks of horror would be something Jez Switch would have gotten quite a few laughs from.

A/N: Thanks for reading y'all! Tune in to the next chapter of Us Against the World, here's your sneak peak.

Tonks' face was completely drained of color, his hand shaking palpably. He turned to a worried Lily and croaked, "I need to tell you something."

Cryptic, I know! Please follow me on Tumblr (it can be found on my profile) for updates, a dreamcast, favorites and more! Don't forget to review please it may encourage me to write a bit faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Rendezvous" also known as "All about Marlene"

A/N: Thanks for sticking around for Chapter four! Love you guys honestly, but do you know what I love even more! Reviews! If I could even hit 5 that would be amazing! I feel like it's a little that I've written 4 chapters, 10,000 words, and I haven't gotten more than one review. I know this little story isn't your average Lily James saga, so thank you for giving it a chance, and particularly in this chapter, giving Marlene a chance! Much Love –Kate

Previously on UATW: The gang finally enters Auror training with Moody the head. Tonks is the first year Auror in charge of the gang. James wants to be friends with Lily. Julia is a serial dater. Dorcas' parents don't know about her job. Marlene has something fishy going on in the parental department & Connor McKinnon, bad boy, is rumored to have the hots for her.

Marlene sat on the floor of her dingy kitchen; wide, celery colored eyes _such lovely eyes_ heavy with tears. She was shivering, in only her undergarments, draped loosely in a tattered old silk kimono. A gentle crooning voice, deep velvety saxophone, and a hauntingly lilting piano undertone were coming from a well worn record filling the tiny flat with the dipping and lift of the melody.

She wiped her lids angrily with a balled up hand. After twelve years she was still doing this, playing this _bloody_ record and she _still_ let it get to her.

God, she was a wreck.

_Past_

Yesterday she had been exhausted from training, and they had brought out a shrink for Character Assessments, which was an absolute shitfest, and ended with Sirius throwing a chair at the wall, Julia throwing a punch, Lily yelling at James, James shouting at Lily, and Dorcas, predictably, screaming at everyone. And the little witch who caused all this chaos, a tiny blond thing in purple spectacles and pink lipstick, had brought up her family, had brought up her father. Which had ultimately led to an urge for alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. In a moment of absolute weakness, Marlene called Connor McKinnon and asked if he had wanted to get a drink at The Dusty Canary, a pub she could see from her flat window. Red lipstick, a silvery dress Dorcas had thrust at her (in a stubborn refusal of her mother's gifts, of course; it's not like she liked Marlene at all, she just hated Julia and Lily would never wear it) fitting her much shorter on her then it would have been on the smaller Dorcas, and a pack of cigarettes completed her nightly quota of bad decisions.

She had been thrilled to see Connor, really, and pleased he'd want to see her. He'd always been a bit standoffish towards her in their Hogwarts years, until he had started with Julia Finnegan, who was in her Charms class, and he had finally began talking to her. They played a game together in which they'd start playful fights between Sirius Black and James Potter by throwing paper wads at them as if they had come from each other.

She'd go so far to think they were friends.

Friends, she thought wryly, on her sixth shot of firewhiskey, a welcome haze settling onto her perceptive filters. He had met her eyes _such lovely eyes_ fervently all throughout the night as she grinned wickedly, and let her infinitely long strawberry blonde hair –almost peach in the light- swish in rhythm with her hips as she walked, drunk on her power.

His hand was on her thigh -they had gotten so much closer then the formal distance they had established at the beginning of the night- as she recounted a humorous tale of Lily and James.

"So then he said, "Evans, stop ragging on Finn. We all know you'd bloody lighten up if you had a decent shag once in a blue moon."

Connor snorted in laughter and slopped his pint of beer a bit. His eyes were grey and bright with laughter and vivacity. She loved that, she thought, as he fiddled with her long hair.

"Oh god, that prick will never learn, will he? Tell me she punched him, please."

"No no it gets better, she goes "Care to do the honor Potter? All sexy, he nearly loses his shit right then and there."

Connor's shock increased significantly. "No way."

"Way."

"Tell me how this ends Mar, or I will never-" he searched for an empty threat wildly. She laughed wildly, a Julia Finnegan worthy cackle.

"Never let me force you into a bar to drink with me?"

"I walked to my death willingly," he said with a smirk, eyes glinting. "If you don't tell me how this ends, I won't buy you another drink for as long as we live."

Her mouth dropped in faked shock.

"That's just cruel Con. Given our lines of work, that may not be very long and I'd like to stay boozed up, thanks."

"Get talking Belanger or I'll drink your next shot." Marlene noticed appreciatively how his muscles rippled as he called for the bartender.

"So James is about to shit is pants, yeah? And all of us are literally in shock otherwise Black would have been screaming, and so Lily walks toward him and gets all pressed up against him, and James is _dying_, his eyes are about the size of bowling balls, and Lily reaches one hand up for his hair –that just drives him wild and he leans in- and BOOM she slaps him."

"Damn." Connor says in admiration, passing Marlene her shot, just the way she likes it, was a little bit of lemon and sugar to cut the burn.

"I really don't need another one of these," she laughed after she downed her shot, lipstick marking the rim like the stained glass of sinners.

Connor McKinnon was so bad for her, she mused, as he recounted a story about his training as a curse breaker, and almost being eaten by some old witch's nasty old wardrobe. His grin was too confident, too cocky. His eyes were as live as old sparking wires, and as dangerous. Rumors had circled of his skills in the darkened corners of the Astronomy Tower; he had gone with serial dater Julia Finnegan. He wore a leather jacket for Merlin's sake, and he wore it so well. She licked her lips conspicuously and watched his eyes follow them. She made a decision.

Marlene attempted to get off her bar stool clumsily, tripping only to be caught by Connor, concern flitting across his self-assured expression.

"Leaving me already, are you Mar?" he joked with a hint of a slur.

"Not if you come with me," she said, looking him straight on, so that no misunderstanding would come to pass. A crooked grin graced his face.

"An offer too good to pass up," he said, slightly huskier, his expression hungry.

She grabbed his hand and led him to her flat.

_Presently_

She shut off the record hastily hearing footsteps. She was an undistinguishable crier, a trait she loved and loathed, for her sobs could never be detected whether for comfort or ridicule.

"So that wasn't a dream, was it?"

A shirtless Connor McKinnon made his way into the kitchen, an adorable bedhead and boxers completing his sleepy attractiveness. She grinned as he encircled her with his bare arms.

"Last night," she began, a rusty, rarely used morning after speech surfacing on her lips only to be interrupted by a lingering kiss from his.

"Was the best, by far," he murmured into her neck. She laughed.

"You can stop trying McKinnon, I've got training in," she grabbed his wrist from her waist and checked his watch. "Twenty minutes, shit Tonks will kill me if I'm late!" She shed her kimono, and he watched her figure speed towards her bedroom in admiration.

"What did I bloody get myself into," he murmured to himself: lighting a cigarette, scribbling a note, and grabbing his leather jacket in a hasty escape, before contemplating, making a 180 in the doorway, and going back after her for a last kiss.

The record case lay discarded on the floor, featuring a deepy tanned man in a fedora at a piano, with celery green eyes.

_Such lovely eyes_.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Am I late?"

Lily, pink faced and perspiring, watched Marlene slipped onto the track frantically, smoothing her significantly mussed hair and Auror tank top with lacy bra straps peeking out, and mesh shorts askew, joining them in distance running drills immediately.

"Merlin, what happened to you Belanger," Dorcas said horrified, looking as perfect as usual even while jogging along: blond hair straightened flawlessly and pulled into a high ponytail, complexion clear, and not smelling of, say, stale booze and clove cigarettes.

"Shut up Meadowes," she responded snarkily, slouching in her chair deeply, not meeting Black's intrigued stare.

"Bel, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Shove off Black," Lily interjected with venom. Marlene sent them a questioning look.

"He pushed me into the Fountain of Magical Brethren," she stated rather grumpily.

"All in the past, sweet darling Evans," Sirius interjected smoothly, and sending a wicked grin that made Marlene want to quiver added. "I meant, who was the lucky bloke Bel?"

"Who says I was with a bloke!"

Sirius chuckled. "Bird then, if you swing that way."

"You're right he is an arsehole," she muttered turning to Lily who was grinning slyly.

"You were with a bloke, weren't you."

"Thought you were on my side," Marlene said grumpily as they turned the bend, breathing slightly heavier.

"Fess up Bel, we won't tell." Sirius interjected, keeping pace with the much faster Lily and Marlene considerably well.

Marlene groaned. She would tell them, because if she didn't tell someone she might throw herself down a well. She felt a little bit …dirty… and maybe this would help relieve the little but poignant bit of her conscience that was nagging her.

"It wasn't planned okay," she defended immediately. "We went out to drinks and it just…happened."

"Bel. Who was it."

"Connor McKinnon," she grumbled lowly, speeding up her pace so she didn't have to see the look of judgment they shared. Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Damn," Lily muttered.

"McKinnon…that's a very Julia Finnegan thing to do, Bel. Or should a say _bloke_ to do."

"Shut up Sirius," Lily snapped at the smirking Black

"Thought we were on the same side Evans!" Sirius protested, reaching out to pull the end of her brilliantly red ponytail affectionately.

"Stop flirting, Sirius!" Marlene snapped. "You've done more of these one night stands then anyone can count, be useful for once, you tosser, and give me some advice!"

"Hangover?"

"Like death."

"Ms. Prism's Hangover Helper and some greasy chips should do the trick for that. On your other dilemma, well, first answer this, how good was it," Sirius asked wickedly, Lily jogging up next to him, also looking humorously intrigued.

"Black!"

"I'm helping you here Bel! Put it on a scale of one to ten."

Marlene blushed a little bit, and spoke lowly. "Eleven."

Sirius and Lily both whistled simultaneously, then glared at each other for their synchronicity.

"You two are freakishly alike," Marlene said with one eyebrow quirked. The pair both looked disgusted.

"I'm nothing like Ms. Perfect here," Sirius said prancing around Lily mockingly. Lily shot him her middle finger.

"Ms. Perfect, living on the wild side there, aren't we!"

"Shut up Black, at least I don't shag everything that breathes."

"Every _bird_ that breathes," Sirius corrected gleefully. Lily smirked.

"Well now, I'd never narrow it down to that…"

"Cut the bollocks, we get it Lily's perfect and Sirius is a slag! Now we've got that life shattering question out of the way: should I call him?"

Sirius contemplated as they rounded for their last lap.

"He'll call you," he decided. "By Thursday, latest. Probably ask if you want to go to a pub where his mate's playing or some bullshit."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Bel, Bel, Bel." Sirius chided mockingly. "How quickly you forget how many times I've been the Connor McKinnon." He raked her up and down with his gaze. "He'll call."

"You're awfully odd," Lily told him, gleefully, as the two of them sped up towards the finish.

"Oh, and Bel," he added over his shoulder, ignoring Lily's comment. "It was probably as good for him as it was for you."

With a wink, he raced Lily down the track, leaving Marlene dumbfounded with revelations and questions that plagued her conscience.

A/N: Sorry this was a short one! The excerpt for next chapter that I let out will be in the chapter 5, I just couldn't fit Ted into this one, or Jez and Fabian (they would have killed each other if I put their next disagreement in this chapter!). Here are some prompting questions maybe you can answer in a review for the story so far: What do you think of the Aurors, especially Jez and Fabian. Why do you think Marlene was crying? Why do you think this chapter was named so? Connor McKinnon: just in it for the shag or long term? Finally, would you rather Lily and James shag or duke it out first from their sexual tension! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
